


Jedno niebo nad nami

by Direnli



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha!Ichigo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Kurosaki Ichigo, Discrimination, Gen, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Kisuke, Past Sexual Abuse, Polski | Polish, Slavery, Turn Back The Pendulum, Wingfic, Young!Kisuke
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direnli/pseuds/Direnli
Summary: - Jeśli ktoś cię zapyta, czy ja… czy ja cię wykorzystuję, nawet Yoruichi, albo zwłaszcza ona, nie zaprzeczaj. Niczego nie zdradzaj, ale pozwól im nabrać wątpliwości – poprosił Ichigo, spoglądając na niego boleśnie.- Oczywiście Shiba-sama – zgodził się bez zastanowienia Kisuke.Ichigo był dziś dla niego wyjątkowo łaskawy i jeśli tymi kilkoma prostymi kłamstwami mógłby utrzymać jego przychylność na dłużej, nie zamierzał poddawać w wątpliwość zamiarów alfy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tematyka jest nieco poważniejsza od tego co dotąd pisałam, ale od razu zaznaczam, że to opowiadanie nie stanowi wymówki do napisania scen przemocy pod jakąkolwiek postacią, co po przeczytaniu tagów mogło być niejednoznaczne. Oznaczenia odnoszą się wyłącznie do przeszłości Kisuke i nie będą miały nic wspólnego z Ichigo, choć na początku może wydawać się trochę OC.

Yoruichi wiedziała, że dłużej nie może ochraniać Kisuke. Jako przyszła głowa klanu nie mogła pozwolić sobie na słabość. A tym, niewątpliwie, według co mniej życzliwych głosów arystokracji była omega, którą przygarnęła z ulicy. Yoruichi wielokrotnie bliska była odpowiedzenia pięścią na wszystkie te znaczące uśmieszki i porozumiewawcze mrugnięcia. Wbrew ich przypuszczeniom nie wzięła Kisuke dla towarzystwa, ani dla własnego kaprysu czy rozrywki. Najbardziej nie do zniesienia w tym było jednak to, że za każdym razem to błagalny wzrok omegi powstrzymywał ją przed zrobieniem czegoś impulsywnego i najpewniej nieprzystającego jej pozycji.

Wiedziała, że pragnął tym samym oszczędzić jej drwin i ośmieszenia, ale to wyłącznie bardziej podsycało jej gniew. Kisuke nie był jej i z powodu polityki klanu nigdy nie mógł do niej należeć. Bez przynależności na dłuższą metę mógł się stać dla niej jedynie źródłem wstydu, a w najgorszym wypadku nawet hańby. Kisuke doskonale o tym wiedział i robił wszystko, żeby nie straciła przez niego twarzy. Bez słowa skargi znosił fałszywe oskarżenia, z całych sił starając się zachowywać godnie, bez względu na to, jak okrutne i niesprawiedliwe komentarze szeptali za ich plecami niektórzy członkowie arystokracji.

Po tym, czego Kisuke doświadczył w Rukongai, pragnęła jedynie zapewnić mu bezpieczny kąt z dala od poniżeń i przemocy, która była pokłosiem wciąż żywej tradycji postrzegania i traktowania omeg przedmiotowo.

W szczególności w dalszych kręgach Rukongai, gdzie z powodu prawdziwej biedy życie przebiegało według bardziej surowych i pierwotnych reguł, omegi traktowano niczym zdobycz, która podnosiła rangę i splendor liderom gangów. Istniały nawet całe podziemia, gdzie nielegalny handel omegami rozwijał się w najlepsze tuż pod ich czujnym okiem, jawnie kpiąc z nieudolności Gotei 13. To właśnie z jednej z ostatnich udanych akcji rozbicia dużej komórki czarnego rynku pochodził Kisuke.

Czasem jednak za nielegalną sprzedażą omeg nie krył się żaden niegodziwy proceder, poza zwykłymi umowami zawieranymi po znajomości między sąsiadami. Niekiedy dla uboższych rodzin stanowiło to jedyną, niepowtarzalną okazję na szybkie wzbogacenie, dlatego układy te w dużej mierze przebiegały za plecami „przedmiotu sprzedaży”, a o ostatecznym wyborze zwykle decydowała wyższa kwota, nie zaś subiektywne preferencje omegi. Było to zgodne z tradycją i choć niektórym osobom, takim jak Yoruichi się to nie podobało, Gotei nie mogło podjąć żadnych oficjalnych kroków w tej sprawie.

Co innego, kiedy poza odmawianiem omegom prawa do stanowieniu o nich samych, zakorzenione w świadomości społeczeństwa przeświadczenie o ich niższości względem alf i bet, prowadziło do cichego przyzwolenia na przemoc.

Kisuke był tego doskonałym przykładem. W dzieciństwie został porzucony przez rodzinę, ponieważ ciężko zachorował, tym samym tracąc wszelką wartość na rynku jako omega. Rodzina zdając sobie sprawę, że nikt nie zechce od nich chorego dziecka, porzucili go. Służąca jednego z domów publicznych zlitowała się nad nim i przygarnęła go, z własnych ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy zapewniając mu wizytę lekarza i leki. Oka-san domu była im przychylna i nawet dołożyła z własnej kieszeni.

Po roku Kisuke wrócił niemal całkowicie do dawnej kondycji. Był ładnym dzieckiem, dlatego Oka-san zadecydowała, że przystąpi do nauki. Od razu okazało się , że gra na instrumentach nie będzie jego mocną stroną, ale nadrabiał wrodzoną elegancją ruchów i łatwością, z jaką potrafił oczarować gości słowem. Oka-san była surową kobietą i nigdy nie okazywała mu specjalnych względów w obecności pozostałych pracowników, traktując wszystkich odpowiednio do ich zasług i ciężkiej pracy, ale po tych nielicznych i subtelnych gestach życzliwości, którymi czasem go obdarzała, Kisuke szybko zrozumiał, że był jednym z jej faworytów.

Niestety, pewnego dnia Oka-san dostała propozycję nie do odrzucenia i tak pomimo wyraźnie złej reputacji klienta, zgodziła się odsprzedać mu Kisuke. Kwota, którą zaoferował jej mężczyzna, była absurdalnie wysoka. Takich okazji po prostu się nie odrzucało i nawet jeśli miała pewną słabość do blond omegi, nie wahała się długo. Miała w sobie jednak na tyle przyzwoitości, że na sam koniec wzięła chłopca na stronę i ostrzegła wtedy, zaledwie piętnastoletniego Kisuke o tym, czego może się spodziewać po swoim nowym właścicielu.

Niestety, plotki okazały się prawdziwe.

Yoruichi była świadkiem przesłuchania Kisuke. Jego zeznania miały stanowić przełomowy materiał w sprawie, którą toczyli przeciwko jednemu z kolekcjonerów. Bo tak siebie samych nazywali ludzie z kryminalnego półświatka, którzy lubowali się w otaczaniu się omegami, które w najlepszym przypadku traktowali jak przedmioty, które swym pięknem miały budzić zazdrość wśród konkurencji, a w najgorszym jak zwykłych niewolników, którzy nie mieli wyboru, jak znosić przemoc seksualną z rąk swoich panów.

Do dziś Yoruichi robiło się zimno na wspomnienie beznamiętnej twarzy i pustego wzroku, z jakim Kisuke opisywał ze szczegółami wszelkie okropności, do jakich zmuszał go jego właściciel.

Kisuke lepiej czuł się w obecności kobiet niż mężczyzn, co było zrozumiałe ze względu na płeć osoby, do której należał przez ostatnie dwa lata. Właśnie z tego powodu sama zadecydowała, że na jakiś czas weźmie go pod swoje skrzydła. Było to jednak rozwiązanie tymczasowe, ponieważ jako przyszłej dziedziczce klanu, nie można jej było przyjąć do rodziny byle jakiej omegi z ulicy.

Zaoferowanie omegi innemu klanowi stanowiło bowiem zwyczajowe przypieczętowanie ważnych porozumień między arystokracją, manifestując w ten sposób wobec całej społeczności zgodność ich interesów i głęboką przyjaźń łączącą obie rodziny. Dlatego, jeśli zbytnio zwlekałaby ze znalezieniem Kisuke nowego domu, jej dobroć przestałaby być dłużej postrzegana jako szczodra hojność, a stałaby się okazją dla jej wrogów do rzucania w towarzystwie obrzydliwych aluzji, które uderzyłyby w dobre imię całego klanu Shihouin.

Poza tym, problem stanowiło również samo pochodzenie Kisuke.

Kiedy wśród znamienitszych rodów rodziła się omega od maleńkości dokładano wszelkich starań, aby wyrosła na piękną i szlachetną istotę, której nienaganna znajomość sztuki i etykiety, przyniosłaby niewątpliwą chlubę jej rodzicom. Nowy klan, przyjmując ją do swojego gospodarstwa domowego, oczekiwał od niej przede wszystkim bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa i lojalności. Zwyczajowo omegi zajmowały się prowadzeniem domu, choć zwykle i tak nie mogły podjąć jakichkolwiek decyzji bez skonsultowania ich z rodziną. Omega miała się przede wszystkim dobrze prezentować, być ozdobą domu i umieć elokwentnie odpowiadać na zadane grzecznościowo pytania. A najlepiej, gdyby posiadała również umiejętność noszenia się z gracją i szlachetnością, odpowiednią jej pozycji, nawet jeśli któryś z domowników pozbawiał ją tej szlachetności, od czasu do czasu przychodząc do niej w nocy.

O takich rzeczach nie mówiło się głośno, ale Yoruichi zawsze trzymała ucho blisko ziemi.

Zwykle celem omeg nie była reprodukcja, jak to bywało w przypadku zawarcia małżeństwa, kiedy wszyscy z zapałem oczekiwali przyjścia na świat potomka. Zdarzały się jednak sytuacje, kiedy dopuszczano taką możliwość, zwłaszcza kiedy stały za tym problemy zdrowotne lub kłopot z zajściem w ciążę. Teoretycznie więc, takie rozwiązania powinny stanowić rzadkość, ale w praktyce było ich nieco więcej i najczęściej wynikały ze zdecydowanie mniej zdroworozsądkowych pobudek, takich jak zdrada. I choć oficjalnie sprawę oczywiście tuszowano, nie zawsze udawało się ukryć owoc schadzki.

Na szczęście dla wielu mężczyzn zauroczonych urodą kobiet omeg, już samo widmo tego, że niewinna igraszka mogłaby skończyć się poczęciem dziecka z nieprawego łoża, gasiła większość chwilowych zapędów. Niestety, mężczyźni, którzy urodzili się omegami, byli pozbawieni tej prostej, acz skutecznej obrony.

I gdyby nie to, że nadal gdzieś w świadomości zbiorowej pokutowało przeświadczenie, że im silniejsza alfa, tym i skłonności i potrzeby miała większe, sprawiało, że posiadanie męskiej omegi stanowiło wygodną furtkę dla wszystkich tych, którzy nadal mocno wierzyli, że tym zwierzęcym folgowaniu własnej chuci, dowodzili swojej pozycji. Jakby brak kontroli nad swoim popędem seksualnym mógł stanowić o czyjejś sile charakteru, jeśli już to chyba o jej braku. Lata pobłażania jednak takim praktykom robiły swoje i do dziś dzień wśród arystokracji można było znaleźć wiernych wyznawców tej idei.

Yoruichi brzydziła się takimi ludźmi, dlatego też postanowiła dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby powierzyć Kisuke komuś zaufanemu. Wybór był jednak trudny i mocno ograniczony.

Kisuke na pewno przez swoją naukę na kurtyzanę, miał w sobie więcej ogłady niż przeciętny szczur z ulic Rukongai, ale praca w domu publicznym, a potem wyraźnie naznaczona przemocą przeszłość nie czyniła z niego atrakcyjnej oferty. Yoruichi była więcej niż przekonana, że wielu przedstawicieli arystokracji, gdyby nawet tylko w rozmowie z nimi pozwoliła sobie na drobną insynuację, że chciałaby im oddać omegę tego pokroju, zareagowaliby oburzeniem, śmiertelnie urażeni jej propozycją. Oferowanie wadliwej omegi uchodziło bowiem za poważną obelgę.

Yoruichi zawsze uważała, że potrafi poznać się na ludziach. Najmłodszą dumę klanu Shiba znała, odkąd Ichigo był małym słodkim chłopcem, którego wiecznie zmarszczone brwi, jedynie czyniły go bardziej uroczym. Minęło kilka lat i choć dziecko, które znała zdążyło już wyrosnąć na wybitnie utalentowanego młodzieńca, przed którym zawrotna kariera w Gotei 13 zdawała się być kwestią czasu, szczerze wątpiła, aby zanikła w nim dawna wrażliwość i bezinteresowność, którymi zawsze chwytał ją za serce.

Wybór więc mógł być tylko jeden.

***

Ichigo nie okazał zdziwienia na jej widok. Yoruichi z gracją zajęła miejsce obok niego na engawie krzyżując nogi, zadowolona, że zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami Ichigo spędzał wieczór z dala od reszty swojej hałaśliwej rodziny. Byli sami, o lepszej okazji na wstępne wybadanie gruntu nie mogła marzyć.

Ichigo zerknął na nią kątem oka, wyczuwając, że nie przyszła tu w celach towarzyskich. Yoruichi błysnęła uśmiechem, splatając dłonie i opierając łokcie na kolanach, pochyliła się w jego stronę od razu przechodząc do sedna.

\- Co myślisz o Kisuke?

Shiba zmarszczył brwi.

\- To ty wzięłaś go z ulicy – stwierdził po prostu, gapiąc się bez entuzjazmu w coraz lepiej widoczną tarczę księżyca w zapadającym wokół nich zmroku.

\- Masz rację, ale, niestety, nie mogę dłużej udawać, że to moja omega. Muszę znaleźć kogoś, komu ufam, że go nie skrzywdzi.

Ichigo nie odpowiedział, ale przechylił lekko głowę, dając jej znać, że słucha.

Yoruichi westchnęła.

\- Dobrze wiesz, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. Naprawdę potrzebujesz, żebym poprosiła cię o to wprost?

Ichigo wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie nie zamierzając jej tego ułatwiać. W dalszym ciągu wpatrywał się w ten głupi księżyc, wydając się być myślami zupełnie w innym miejscu. Można było nawet odnieść wrażenie, że los omegi jest mu zupełnie obojętny. Yoruichi spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, nie rozumiejąc niezwykłej, jak na niego obojętności, zwłaszcza w obliczu tak poważnej sprawy.

\- A może czujesz się urażony, uwłaczam ci tą propozycją? – zsunęło się z jej języka szybciej niż zdążyła to przemyśleć.

Ichigo posłał jej tylko krzywe spojrzenie, wyglądając na bardziej rozczarowanego niż obrażonego sposobem prowadzenia przez nią rozmowy. Czuła, że jej podejrzliwy wzrok jedynie mocniej denerwuje Shibę, dlatego postanowiła zachować na później swoje obserwacje.

\- Dlaczego akurat ja? – spytał wreszcie Ichigo nieprzyjemnie, spoglądając na nią z grymasem, jakby rzucał jej właśnie wyzwanie.

Yoruichi nie tak wyobrażała sobie przebieg tej dyskusji, ale Shiba był jej ostatnią deską ratunku, dlatego przełknęła dumę i odpowiedziała ze spokojem, choć odrobinę cierpko.

\- Lepiej dla Kisuke byłoby, gdyby jego nowy opiekun, nie byłby nim zainteresowany w _taki_ sposób.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że moje preferencje są powszechnie znane – zrewanżował się jej beznamiętnie Ichigo, co na chwilę odebrało Yoruichi mowę.

Nie mogła pojąć, skąd pochodziła ta nagła impertynencja Shiby, żeby drwić z czegoś tak poważnego, ale czuła, jak narasta w niej gniew. Podniosła się na nogi, spoglądając na niego z góry, nie kryjąc rozczarowania.

\- Przyszłam do ciebie, jak do przyjaciela. Być może proszę o wiele, ale myślałam, że oboje jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.

Yoruichi stała nad nim z groźnym błyskiem w oku, nie będąc w stanie ukryć, jak mocno ją to zabolało. W końcu Ichigo podniósł się i nieśpiesznie otrzepując ubranie, minął ją bez słowa, by za chwilę przekoziołkować i wylądować twardo na ziemi, parę metrów dalej, od niespodziewanego kopniaka, który wymierzyła mu rozwścieczona Yoruichi.

\- Kaien mówił prawdę, naprawdę się zmieniłeś – wysyczała przez zęby.

Przechodząc obok niego zmarszczyła nos zniesmaczona. Oczywiście, że słyszała o tym, że najmłodszy Shiba powrócił z akademii odmieniony. Nawet sam Kaien przyznał niechętnie, że to już nie był jego dawny kuzyn. Wiadomym było, że chłopcy dorastali, ale młody mężczyzna, jakim stał się Ichigo zdawał się całkowicie zatracić w sobie tą żarliwość do naprawiania wszelkich niesprawiedliwości świata, która kiedyś z miejsca porwała Yoruichi.

Odkąd powrócił, jego twarz wiecznie naznaczona była grymasem niezadowolenia, ale w spojrzeniu próżno było szukać dawnego ognia. Wcześniej przy każdej okazji rwał się do wytykania palcem wszelkich nierówności społecznych, wstawiając się za omegami, które były bezradne wobec nieprzychylnego im systemu. Ale teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że postanowił umyć ręce, całkowicie się od tego odcinając. Yoruichi do końca nie wierzyła w tę przemianę, dlatego odwiedziła go dziś, jak gdyby nigdy nic, licząc na to, że wszystko okaże się jedną wielką pomyłką. Niestety, przyszło jej zderzyć się z gorzką rzeczywistością.

Ichigo najwyraźniej przewartościował swoje poglądy.

W podłym nastroju Yoruichi skierowała się na salę treningową, potrzebując znaleźć ujście dla przepełniającej ją złość i poczucia zdrady. Shinji był na tyle uprzejmy, że sam zaoferował swoją skromną osobę, zapewne będąc ciekawym, co doprowadziło ją do takiego stanu.

Hirako był jednym z nielicznych kapitanów Gotei 13, który otwarcie przyznawał, że istnieje problem dyskryminacji omeg, dlatego zdziwiła się, kiedy ze spokojem przyjął zachowanie Ichigo.

\- Musi mieć jakiś powód – stwierdził po prostu, jak zwykle zachowując resztę dla siebie.

To i solidna dawka sparingowej rywalizacji pozwoliły Yoruichi oczyścić myśli i spojrzeć na wszystko z dystansem. Shinji musiał mieć powody, by tak sądzić, mimo to jej nie przekonał. Za to zasiał w jej sercu wątpliwość, że być może jej osąd był zbyt pochopny, dzięki czemu wracała do domu z nieco lżejszym sercem.

Dlatego zdziwiła się, kiedy po wejściu na teren posiadłości Shihouin, niemal natychmiast podbiegł do niej sługa i z wyraźnym przejęciem przekazał jej, że matka ją oczekuje.

\- Teraz? W nocy? – dopytała, w myślach błyskawicznie analizując potencjalne sprawy, która wymagałyby tak pilnej interwencji. Nic jednak nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

\- Tak, chyba chodzi o tą omegę, Shihouin-sama – odpowiedział.

_Kisuke?_

Yoruichi skinęła sztywno głową, na co sługa natychmiast ukłonił się i odszedł. Nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać, skierowała się do skrzydła domu, które zajmowała głowa klanu, nie mogąc wyzbyć się złego przeczucia, które narastało w niej z każdym kolejnym krokiem w głąb posiadłości.

Matka rzeczywiście na nią czekała. Jednak to na postaci klęczącej nieco na uboczu, za plecami kobiety skupiła się cała uwaga Yoruichi. Kisuke trzymał się nienagannie prosto, ze skromnie ułożonymi na kolanach dłońmi i spuszczonym wzrokiem. W pobliżu na tatami nie znajdowała się żadna taca z herbatą, która tłumaczyłaby choć odrobinę obecność omegi, nawet jeśli zwykle zajmowali się tym służący.

Wyraz jego twarzy stanowił doskonałe połączenie uprzejmego zainteresowania z pokornym wycofaniem. Yoruichi nienawidziła, kiedy musiał odgrywać rolę potulnej i posłusznej, dobrze ułożonej omegi. Odczuwała niemal fizyczny dyskomfort, stając tu przed nim w pozycji władzy, mając świadomość, że w obecności głowy klanu, nie może zaprotestować przeciwko jego poddańczej postawie.

Przywitała się z matką, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Nie mogąc się jednak powstrzymać, zaryzykowała ostatnie szybkie spojrzenie na Kisuke. Dzięki jej kociemu powinowactwu rozproszone światło bijące od samotnej papierowej lampy w pomieszczeniu było aż nadto wystarczające, aby wyraźnie dostrzec skrytą w półcieniu postać siedemnastolatka. Z bliska bardziej rzucała się w oczy jego wątła postura. Pomimo jej usilnych starań odkąd trafił pod jej opiekę, Kisuke nie przybrał na wadze i Yoruichi z żalem sama musiała przyznać, że wychudzony, blady z lekko zapadniętymi policzkami i wyraźnie kościstymi dłońmi, nie mógł robić dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. Zdobne szaty i dobra postawa, nie robiły praktycznie żadnej różnicy. Matka raz już jej to dobitnie powiedziała.

_Możesz zabrać go z Rukongai, ale nigdy nie zabierzesz Rukongai od niego. _

Wtedy ją wyśmiała, zarzucając stronniczość i ignorancję. Ale patrząc teraz na Kisuke, zaczynała rozumieć, co miała na myśli. Tyle starań i wysiłku, aby wciąż wyglądał, jak cień dawnego siebie, jak zużyty towar. Pośpiesznie odepchnęła od siebie tą myśl, przerażona ścieżką, na jaką zboczyły jej myśli.

Kobieta spojrzała na nią przenikliwie. Nie skomentowała, ale nieodgadniony uśmiech, który na krótko zagościł na jej zwykle zaciśniętych w cienką linię ustach, wystarczył. Yoruichi zamarła przyłapana, czując jak wstyd maluje delikatny róż na jej policzkach. Nie opuściła jednak wzroku. Jeśli została wezwana w sprawie omegi, nie zamierzała już na starcie oddawać jej pola.

\- To było bardzo nierozważne z twojej strony, aby proponować Shibie Ichigo tego rodzaju omegę – oszczędny acz czytelny gest, jaki wykonała dłonią, nie pozostawiał żadnej wątpliwości, co myśli o tym wszystkim. – Nie masz już pięciu lat i jako dziedziczka tak szanowanego rodu jak Shihouin, nie możesz, ot tak, robić, co tylko przyjdzie ci do głowy. Shiba jest od ciebie o sześć lat młodszy, ale już ma więcej oleju w głowie od ciebie. Widać akademia dobrze mu zrobiła, bo wyrósł na odpowiedzialnego młodzieńca, który rozumie, że z pewnych idealistycznych marzeń się wyrasta.

Yoruichi skupiła się na oddechu, z całych sił starając się nie panikować._ Ichigo tu był? Rozmawiał z matką?_

\- Wątpię też, żeby posunął się do rękoczynów, gdyby rozmowa nie poszła po jego myśli – dodała z przkąsem.

Nie będąc w stanie dłużej zachować spokoju Yoruichi wybuchnęła.

\- Ichigo naskarżył ci, że go uderzyłam?!

\- Sama widzisz, jaka jesteś dziecinna – kobieta westchnęła. – Myślisz, że tylko ty jedna jesteś taka sprytna, że ludzie nie mają oczu, nie widzą i niczego się nie domyślają? – Wygładziła pod palcami materiał kimona i elegancko układając wypielęgnowane dłonie na kolanach, dodała z satysfakcją. – Choć jedno muszę ci przyznać, nie mogłaś lepiej wybrać.

Yoruichi wcale nie spodobał się wyraz twarzy matki. Wyglądała tak tylko wtedy, kiedy wszystko szło po jej myśli, a zwykle ich opinie i poglądy mocno się rozmijały.

\- Shiba zachował się naprawdę szlachetnie oświadczając, że z uwagi na łączącą was kiedyś przyjaźń, wyświadczy nam tą przysługę i weźmie omegę. Prosił jedynie o to, abyś nie ingerowała w to, jak zamierza go traktować. Zapewnił, że będzie o niego dbać, ale widocznie tak jak ja, doszedł wreszcie do nieuchronnego wniosku, że wspieranie twojej małej rewolucji nie wyjdzie na dobre jego klanowi – zakończyła dobitnie, wpatrując się w córkę bez mrugnięcia. – Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?

Yoruichi skinęła głową, mając mętlik w głowie. Czuła, jak jej niedawna złość powraca, by zapłonąć z nową mocą. Oczywiście, że rozumiała. To była zemsta. Perfidna i doskonała zagrywka, aby za jednym zamachem zyskać przychylność głowy klanu Shihouin i jak na ironię zażądać od niej omegi, którą wcześniej wzgardził. I właściwie, jakie plany miał Ichigo wobec Kisuke, że aż musiał związać ją mocą porozumienia, żeby nie wtrącała się w to, jak będzie go traktować.

Nie schodzący z twarzy matki wyraz zadowolenia, był niczym kpina.

Yoruichi zacisnęła zęby. Teraz była bezsilna, ale przyrzekła sobie, że to nie koniec.

_***_

Shihouin-san chciała się z nim pożegnać. Odkąd postanowiła wziąć go do siebie, Kisuke początkowo nie dowierzał jej dobrym intencjom. Nie potrafił pojąć, jak ktoś z taką pozycją i bogactwem, mógł chcieć codziennie tracić swój cenny czas na kogoś takiego jak on, nie mając z tego żadnych korzyści. Ale Yoruichi-san była wyjątkowa. Podziwiał jej nieustępliwą naturę i to, jak czasem jednym słowem potrafiła zelektryzować ludzi wokół niej. Prowadziła jednak nierówną walkę z systemem i porażki były nieuniknione.

Żałował tylko, że akurat on będzie jej kolejną.

Kisuke był wdzięczny za ten czas, jaki mógł spędzić w posiadłości Shihouin. Ale w przeciwieństwie do Yoruichi-san, spodziewał się, że prędzej czy później będzie zmuszony ponownie powrócić do bezwzględnej rzeczywistości. Jedynie nie spodziewał się, że będzie to aż tak bolesne. Pozwolił sobie zbytnio się rozluźnić i stracił czujność, a teraz płacił za to cenę. Nigdy więcej. Obiecał sobie, że nie popełni ponownie tego błędu.

Yoruichi-san opowiadała mu o chłopcu, który marzył o dokonaniu niemożliwego, o włosach równie płomiennych, jak jego serce, o spojrzeniu, które choć pochmurne, skrywało najczystszy błękit duszy. A Kisuke naiwnie jej uwierzył. Nie od razu i nie szybko, ale w którymś momencie zdradziecka nadzieja musiała wpełznąć do jego serca, przynosząc ze sobą niebezpieczne pragnienia i złudzenia na lepsze jutro. A niebezpiecznie było śnić o rzeczach, które nigdy nie miały prawa się spełnić.

Obraz jednak na nowo stał się klarowny i ostry, po spotkaniu Shiby Ichigo. Mężczyzna praktycznie nie poświęcił mu żadnej uwagi, rozmawiając uprzejmie z liderem klanu Shihouin. Dopiero kiedy wstał, żeby odejść, Kisuke na chwilę poczuł na sobie jego palące spojrzenie. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się o te parę sekund za długo. Obrzydzenie i wstręt, jakie dostrzegł w oczach Shiby, złapały Kisuke z zaskoczenia, pozbawiając go tchu.

Może to jego słaba wyobraźnia nie pozwoliła mu zobaczyć tego, co widziała w nim Yoruichi-san.

Być może jednak tego chłopca nigdy tam nie było.

\- Wracajmy do środka – Yoruichi-san położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, źle interpretując jego drżenie.

\- Czy mogę jeszcze chwilę tu zostać?

Shihouin-san przygryzła usta, patrząc na niego, jakoś tak dziwnie, podczas gdy jej oczy zdawały się błyszczeć bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, możesz tu zostać tak długo, jak chcesz.

Kisuke usiadł, wysuwając nogi pomiędzy słupkami poręczy i zaciskając palce na drewnianych szczeblach, wzniósł wzrok ku rozgwieżdżonemu niebu ponad nim. Czuł, jak na jedną krótką chwilę przestaje należeć do tego czasu i miejsca, jakby jego duch unosił się ku gwiazdom i ich niezgłębionym tajemnicom.

_Może tak właśnie smakuje wolność…_

Zdradliwy szept odbił się w jego umyśle. Kisuke bez skrupułów mentalnie zdeptał tą myśl, rozcierając ją w proch. Zamrugał. Jaśniejące ponad nim punkty, nagle zdały mu się niemożliwie odległe i zbyt niedostępne, pozostawiając go z gorzkim uczuciem fantomowej straty.

Nigdy nie był wolny i nigdy nie będzie. Czas było przestać marzyć.


	2. Chapter 2

Przydzielony mu pokój znajdował się dość daleko od tego, który zajmował Shiba, ale Kisuke wcale to nie uspokoiło, ponieważ na dzielącą ich, co prawda, dużą przestrzeń składały się puste pomieszczenia. I gdyby Ichigo nawet pomimo oczywistego obrzydzenia wobec niego, postanowił pewnego razu mimo wszystko skorzystać z okazji, absolutnie nic nie stanęłoby na jego drodze. W zasadzie Shiba nie musiałby się nawet zbytnio wysilać i zakradać po cichu, żeby wszystko pozostało w tajemnicy. Dlatego Kisuke obiecał sobie, że nie da się zaskoczyć. Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie spał lekkim snem, cały czasu czuwając. Nikt jednak nie przyszedł.

Za dnia praktycznie nie widywał się z Shibą. Przez pierwszych kilka dni młodsza siostra Ichigo oprowadzała go po posiadłości, wdrażając w zwyczaje domu. Młoda kobieta była kompletnym przeciwieństwem swojego starszego brata. Serdeczna i uśmiechnięta, sprawiała wrażenie, jakby autentycznie cieszyła się z nowego dodatku do ich domostwa. Kisuke czuł się wręcz niezręcznie na tak otwarcie okazywaną mu życzliwość. Yuzu-san była idealnym ucieleśnieniem szlachetnej omegi o łagodnym i miłym usposobieniu i Kisuke momentami miewał irracjonalną obawę, że przez samo przebywanie w jego obecności, mogłaby się skazić.

Nie powinien zgadzać się na wspólną lekcję gry na shamisenie. Yuzu jednak tak mocno była zawiedziona jego odmową, że ostatecznie pomimo tego, co podpowiadała mu intuicja, dał się namówić. Niemalże dziecinne podekscytowanie i piękny szczery uśmiech, którym się mu odwdzięczyła, rozwiał resztki jego wątpliwości. Szybko jednak pożałował tej impulsywnej, beztroskiej decyzji, kiedy okazało się, że Ichigo postanowił towarzyszyć siostrze tego dnia w zajęciach. Niestety, Yuzu nieświadoma, że Kisuke mógłby mieć coś przeciwko, postawiła go przed faktem dokonanym, najwidoczniej nie informując o swoim pomyśle również samego Ichigo.

Wtedy Kisuke po raz pierwszy zobaczył Shibę zrelaksowanego i uśmiechniętego. Jednak w momencie, kiedy ten go dostrzegł, natychmiast spochmurniał, przez chwilę wyglądając, jakby zamierzał się wycofać, ale ostatecznie został, ze względu na siostrę starając się zachować pozory. Być może Yuzu niczego nie zauważyła lub nie chciała zobaczyć, ale Kisuke czuł, że Ichigo nie w smak była jego obecność.

Kisuke nie chciał grać. Minęły ponad dwa lata, odkąd ostatnio miał w ręce jakiś instrument, poza tym nigdy nie był w tym dobry. Yuzu chciała, żeby jej akompaniował na kotsuzumi, ale na szczęście udało mu się odwieść ją od tego pomysłu. Nadal miał w sobie jeszcze na tyle przytomności umysłu, aby uniknąć sytuacji, kiedy niewątpliwie zepsułby cały występ Yuzu, wybijając nieprawidłowy rytm. Wystarczyło, że popsuł Shibie humor już samym swoim widokiem. Nie było potrzeby dolewać oliwy do ognia.

Niestety, aby nie obrazić Yuzu, grali na zmianę. Kobieta delikatnie sugerowała, co robi źle, od czasu do czasu demonstrując mu, jak powinien ułożyć palce, czy pomagając mu załapać właściwe tempo. Wszystkie te nauki mogłyby być całkiem przyjemne i Kisuke z pewnością dużo lepiej by się we wszystkim odnajdywał, gdyby nie ciężar wzroku Ichigo, który niczym oddech na karku towarzyszył mu przez większość jego żałosnej gry. Przez to rozkojarzony, gubił się, nie mogąc skupić się na tym, co pokazywała mu Yuzu, potęgując już i tak niekorzystne wrażenie.

\- Jesteś w tym coraz lepsza! – z entuzjazmem oznajmił na koniec Ichigo, wyraźnie dumny z postępów siostry.

Yuzu cała się rozpromieniła, po czym, na nieszczęście Kisuke, postanowiła być grzeczna i zwróciła się do niego z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem.

\- Kisuke-san też bardzo dobrze sobie radził. Myślę, że gdyby częściej ćwiczył, szybko doszedłby to takiej wprawy.

Zapewne wypowiedziała te hojne słowa, aby go pocieszyć, ale jedyne, co teraz zaprzątało jego głowę, była gorączkowa myśl, jak zareaguje na to Ichigo. Wątpił, aby docenił skromność siostry. Aby grać tak pięknie, Yuzu musiała ćwiczyć od lat i to zapewne z ogromnym oddaniem i poświęceniem tej sztuce. To, że zasugerowała, że Kisuke mógłby jej dorównać, gdyby tylko trochę więcej poćwiczył, było tak niemożliwie pobłażliwe, że zakrawało aż o świętokradztwo. Jakby już samo dodanie końcówki san do jego imienia, nie było tutaj przesadą. Nie godziło się, aby tak wysoko urodzona i starsza o cztery lata od niego omega, zwracała się do niego z takim szacunkiem. Yuzu nie powinna obdarzać go podobnymi względami. Przy niej był nikim. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu jego właściciel, kiedy był z niego niezadowolony, wyzywał go od brudnych dziwek i ulicznych szczurów i Kisuke zdawał sobie sprawę, że piękny strój i decorum, nie mogły zakryć tego, kim był. Może właśnie dlatego, taki niepokój wzbudzał w nim Ichigo, którego bystry wzrok zdawał się bez trudu przenikać przez tą powierzchowną obłudę, widząc go takim, jakim był naprawdę.

Kisuke bez słowa skłonił się, dziękując Yuzu za ten komplement. Bał się odezwać, ponieważ nie ufał w tej chwili swojemu głosowi. W napięciu czekał na reakcję Shiby, nie śmiąc podnieść wzroku.

\- Lubisz grać? – to z pozoru proste pytanie Ichigo, zmroziło Kisuke.

Jaka była poprawna odpowiedź? Nie wiedział. Mógł jedynie podejrzewać, że Shiba nie życzyłby sobie, aby w dalszym ciągu grał razem z Yuzu. Gdyby jednak zaprzeczył, czy nie uraziłby w ten sposób jej samej, która kosztem własnych zajęć, pomagała i instruowała go przez ostatnią godzinę. W końcu zdecydował się na, miał nadzieję, bezpieczniejszą wersję.

\- Jestem wdzięczny za możliwość nauki od tak kompetentnej i utalentowanej osoby, ale myślę, że nie mam ku temu odpowiednich predyspozycji Shiba-sama – powiedział ostrożnie, śledząc reakcję Yuzu, obawiając się, że ta zaprotestuje, ale kobieta jedynie lekko posmutniała, akceptując i nie komentując tej w gruncie rzeczy łatwej wymówki.

Trudno było stwierdzić, czy Ichigo usatysfakcjonowała ta odpowiedź, ponieważ rzucił mu ostatnie krótkie spojrzenie, po czym wdał się w rozmowę z siostrą, nie wracając już do tego tematu. Kisuke orientując się, że jego obecność nie jest już wymagana, grzecznie się pożegnał. Dopiero za drzwiami pozwalając sobie wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów.

Nie rozumiał, a jednocześnie był na siebie wściekły, że reagował w ten sposób. Nie działa mu się żadna krzywda. Ichigo wyraźnie nie cieszył się z jego obecności, ale poza oczywistymi powierzchownymi oznakami niezadowolenia, nie zrobił nic, aby go upokorzyć lub w inny sposób pokazać mu, gdzie było jego miejsce. Kisuke był tego świadomy, mimo to nie potrafił zapanować nad narastającym w nim lękiem, że wszystko to było tylko ciszą przed burzą i być może Shiba właśnie tylko na to czekał, aby poczuł się bezpiecznie i stracił czujność.

Czasami w nocy, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć, a jego myśli obierały najbardziej niebezpieczny kierunek, dochodził do wniosku, że chyba wolałby, żeby Shiba wykonał wreszcie jakiś ruch. Czekanie było dużo gorsze.

Ale mijały kolejne tygodnie, a Shiba nadal nie zrobił nic i Kisuke powoli zaczynał oswajać się z myślą, że choć niechciany, był tutaj względnie bezpieczny.

I wtedy Ichigo dostał awans na najmłodszego kapitana w historii Gotei 13.

To była jedna z tych nocy, w których choć Kisuke udało się zasnąć bez trudu, jeden pojedynczy szmer potrafił go obudzić. Dlatego w momencie, kiedy zza ściany dobiegł odgłos nierównych, nieco posuwistych kroków i cichego przeklinania, ocknął się czujny, nasłuchując uważnie, czując jak serce zaczyna bić mu szybciej.

Pojedynczy panel fusumy rozsunął się bezdźwięcznie, odsłaniając stojącego na korytarzu Ichigo. Miał na sobie kapitańskie haori, przez co jego sylwetka wydawała się bardziej imponująca niż zwykle. Lekko się chwiejąc przystanął w progu, spoglądając na niego z góry. W ciemności nie sposób było dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy, ale Kisuke wiedział jedno, Shiba był kompletnie pijany, a istniał tylko jeden powód, dla którego mógł przyjść do niego bezpośrednio po świętowaniu ze znajomymi swojego awansu.

Tyle nieprzespanych nocy i nerwów, aby teraz, kiedy spełniały się jego największe obawy, Kisuke poczuł jedynie pustkę i niesprecyzowany żal. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej bolało go to, że okazało się, że Ichigo wcale nie był inny, czy może to, że rzeczywiście pozwolił sobie w to uwierzyć.

Kisuke usiadł na podłodze obok futonu. Nie było sensu udawać, że śpi, a poza tym wątpił, aby mężczyźnie zrobiło to w tej chwili różnicę.

Shiba odepchnął się od ściany, robiąc kilka niepewnych kroków w jego stronę. Mruczał coś pod nosem, ale Kisuke nie był w stanie rozróżnić słow. Wydawał się czymś wzburzony, kiedy ponownie przeczesał palcami swoje, już i tak dostatecznie zmierzwione, włosy. W końcu roześmiał się sztucznie, zanosząc się pustym śmiechem aż dławiąc się zaczął kaszleć i chichotać. Było coś tak ironicznego i zimnego w jego rozbawieniu, że Kisuke poczuł, jak lodowaty dreszcz spływa w dół jego kręgosłupa.

Ichigo potrząsnął głową, robiąc kolejny krok w jego stronę. Trudno było określić, czy jego ramiona drżą z powstrzymywanego chichotu, czy złości. Wreszcie westchnął ciężko i rozluźniając zwinięte w pięści palce, spojrzał na Kisuke, oznajmiając zrezygnowanym głosem.

\- Powiedziałem im, że się z tobą pieprzę.

Kisuke nie miał problemu z wyobrażeniem sobie Ichigo wychylającego dziś kolejną czarkę sake i licytującego się podobnymi przechwałkami z przyjaciółmi. Nie rozumiał jednak, dlaczego postanowił go o tym poinformować i to wyglądając, jakby autentycznie miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia.

Mężczyzna jednak nie przestał go zaskakiwać, kiedy rozglądając się wokół, skrzywił się i wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- … i to przeze mnie siedzisz tu całymi dniami, jak w jakimś więzieniu – Kisuke udało się uchwycić jedynie końcówkę, ale nie miał czasu zareagować, kiedy Ichigo niespodziewanie chwycił go za ramię, podciągając do góry. – Yoruichi wspominała, że lubisz oglądać gwiazdy. Dziś jest nów. Będą lepiej widoczne.

Nie zwracając uwagi na konsternację omegi, Shiba złapał go za rękę, ciągnąc za sobą na zewnątrz. Kisuke, praktycznie nic z tego nie rozumiejąc, pozwolił mu się prowadzić. Jedynie kiedy zorientował się, że mężczyzna zamierza wejść na dach, chciał zaprotestować, nie sądząc, aby takie wspinanie się w stanie nietrzeźwości było dobrym pomysłem, ale Ichigo wyraźnie nie widząc przeciwwskazań, najpierw sam zwinnie wdrapał się na górę, a potem wciągnął za sobą osłupiałego nastolatka.

Gdy zajęli miejsca, a pierwszy szok minął, Kisuke z zaskoczeniem musiał przyznać, że Shiba się nie mylił. Zachwycony starał się objąć wzrokiem ogrom gwiazd połyskujących nad ich głowami, nie mogąc jednak całkowicie zapomnieć o swoim towarzystwie, zerknął na alfę obok niego. Ichigo zaśmiał się lekko, posyłając mu zachęcający uśmiech. Niespotykana melancholia i łagodność w oczach Shiby sprawiła, że Kisuke poczuł, jak coś znienacka ściska go w środku.

\- Niektórzy doszukują się znaków na niebie, aby wskazały im drogę… - zagadnął Ichigo, zadzierając do góry głowę.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby gwiazdy mogły mi w czymś pomóc, ale są piękne Shiba-sama – odpowiedział szczerze Kisuke, dopiero po fakcie orientując się, że właśnie zupełnie swobodnie udzielił mu odpowiedzi, bez wcześniejszego wybadania, czy podziela jego zdanie. Ale Ichigo jedynie prychnął rozbawiony, wyraźnie się z nim zgadzając. – Sam znam kilka symboli… – widząc zainteresowanie mężczyzny, Kisuke dodał pośpiesznie, nieco speszony – choć to tylko głupia zabawa.

Ichigo zwrócił się w jego stronę zaintrygowany.

\- Możesz mi pokazać? – spytał podekscytowany, patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

Kisuke kiwnął głową, zbity z tropu dobrym humorem Shiby, tak odmiennym od jego zwykłego niezadowolenia i irytacji. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, wskazując na konkretną gwiazdę.

\- To łatwe. Jeśli z tego punktu narysujemy prostą, a potem poprowadzimy ją tak i tak i przetniemy z tą – instruował, kreśląc palcem wyimaginowane linie – powstanie zając. Wtedy te dwie kreski to jego uszy.

Ichigo przymykając oko, starał się śledzić ruchy Kisuke, ale zaraz się pogubił.

\- Nie widzę – narzekał, pochylając się w jego stronę, aby zobaczyć to z perspektywy nastolatka, praktycznie stykając się z nim głową.

Kisuke powtórzył wszystkie kroki raz jeszcze. W pewnym momencie Ichigo złapał go za wyciągniętą dłoń, zatrzymując go w połowie wykreślania głowy zająca.

\- Czekaj… – zaczął, a potem lekko ściskając jego palce, stwierdził poruszony. – Masz lodowate ręce. Zimno ci?

\- To nic… – spróbował zbagatelizować Kisuke, ale spojrzenie Shiby było poważne, kiedy obrzucił go badawczym wzrokiem, nie dając się zwieść.

\- Trzymaj – powiedział Ichigo tonem jednoznacznie świadczącym, że nie przyjmie odmowy, ściągając z siebie haori i zarzucając je na ramiona omegi.

\- Dziękuję – szepnął Kisuke, coraz bardziej skonsternowany przebiegiem dzisiejszej nocy.

Ichigo uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie, po czym poprosił go, by raz jeszcze pokazał mu zająca. Kiedy już załapał, Kisuke przeszedł do następnego zwierzęcia.

\- To nie jest pies – stwierdził Ichigo, dąsając się.

\- Przykro mi Shiba-sama, tylko takiego znam – odparł przepraszająco Kisuke.

\- Wolałem zająca – oznajmił z poważną minął Ichigo, w zamyśleniu chwytając się za brodę. – Weź jeszcze raz tego zająca. Albo nie! Sam narysuję, tylko nie mi nie podpowiadaj.

Kisuke nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej w życiu, czuł się tak irracjonalnie, jak teraz z upitym Shibą, który z przymrużonymi oczami, skupioną miną i uniesioną nad głową ręką, palcem wskazującym wykreślał na rozgwieżdżonym niebie symboliczny kształt zwierzęcia.

\- I jak? – dopytywał Ichigo.

\- Bardzo ładny zając – stwierdził Kisuke, słysząc jak idiotycznie to brzmi, ale nie będąc w stanie wymyślić bardziej przekonywującego kłamstwa, nadal czując się zbyt niedorzecznie.

\- Wcale tak nie uważasz – wytknął mu Shiba niezadowolony, ale szybko mu przeszło, bo już po chwili zmienił temat – Trochę ci cieplej? – zapytał, jakby rzeczywiście troszczył się o komfort nastolatka. – Może lepiej wracajmy, nie chcę, abyś się przeziębił – w końcu i tak zdecydował za niego.

Kisuke chciał sam zeskoczyć z dachu, ale Ichigo się uparł i go asekurował. Uchwyt Shiby był pewny, ale delikatny, kiedy złapał go, ostrożnie odstawiając na podłogę. Kiedy nastolatek stanął na własnych nogach, Ichigo natychmiast zabrał z niego ręce, nie przedłużając fizycznego kontaktu. Kisuke nie umknął ten gest dobrej woli, choć ogólne uczucie zagubienia, nie pozwoliło mu w pełni go docenić, nie bez znajomości prawdziwych intencji Shiby, które po dzisiejszej nocy stały się dla niego jeszcze bardziej nieodgadnione.

Widocznie pobyt na świeżym powietrzu, pomógł Ichigo wytrzeźwieć, bo z każdym krokiem wyraz jego twarzy stawał się coraz bardziej zasępiony. Odprowadził go w milczeniu do pokoju, lecz nie wszedł do środka, pozostając na zewnątrz. Jego zwykły grymas był z powrotem na miejscu, kiedy zwrócił się do Kisuke.

\- Jeśli ktoś cię zapyta, czy ja… czy ja cię wykorzystuję, nawet Yoruichi, albo zwłaszcza ona, nie zaprzeczaj. Niczego nie zdradzaj, ale pozwól im nabrać wątpliwości – poprosił Ichigo, spoglądając na niego boleśnie.

\- Oczywiście Shiba-sama – zgodził się bez zastanowienia Kisuke, nie rozumiejąc głębi ciemności, która pochłonęła resztki niedawnej radości z oczu mężczyzny.

Po tych słowach Ichigo odkręcił się na pięcie, opuszczając go z tymi zaskakującymi instrukcjami, nie oferując w zamian żadnego wyjaśnienia. Ale Kisuke to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, poczuł ulgę. Nareszcie mógł się do czegoś przydać. Shiba był dziś dla niego wyjątkowo łaskawy i jeśli tymi kilkoma prostymi kłamstwami Kisuke mógłby utrzymać jego przychylność na dłużej, to nie zamierzał poddawać w wątpliwość zamiarów alfy.

To nie było jego miejsce, aby oceniać mężczyznę, jednak świadomość, że Ichigo obracał się w środowisku, w którym tego rodzaju plotki mogły komuś imponować, była niepokojąca. Z tego, co zaobserwował, oficjalne stanowisko klanu Shiba odnośnie traktowania omeg było raczej umiarkowane. Nie pochwalali przemocy i nadużyć, ale w przeciwieństwie do Yoruichi-san, nie widzieli problemu w tradycyjnej poddańczej postawie omeg. Tym bardziej Kisuke nie rozumiał, co kierowało Ichigo, że pomimo widma skandalu uznał, że fałszywe plotki warte są podjęcia ryzyka. Co mógł przez to zyskać? Kisuke nie miał pojęcia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie do tego rozdziału:****  
Attempted Rape/Non-Con  


Kisuke przeczuwał, że prędzej czy później może do czegoś dojść. Wśród służby zawsze znalazła się osoba, która znała kogoś, komu akurat przypadkiem udało się podsłuchać coś ciekawego, a potem szło już z górki. Co prawda spodziewał się plotek i spojrzeń, nie przewidział jednak, że ktoś rzeczywiście okaże się na tyle zuchwały i arogancki, żeby skonfrontować się z nim bezpośrednio.

Kisuke wracał właśnie z kąpieli, kiedy mężczyzna z zaskoczenia osaczył go w korytarzu. Zakrywając mu usta dłonią, pochwycił go, zaciągając do najbliższego pustego pomieszczenia i przypierając do ściany, wyszeptał lubieżnie do ucha.

\- Musi być z ciebie niezła dziwka, skoro nawet sam Shiba-sama nie zdołał się powstrzymać – to mówiąc, szarpnął za yukate omegi, odsłaniając nagą pierś nastolatka i wyraźnie nie zamierzając na tym skończyć, złapał za brzeg materiału, ciągnąc i poluźniając go dalej. Kisuke zaczął się szarpać, próbując krzyczeć, ale ręka mężczyzny skutecznie tłumiła jego protesty.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie – oczy mężczyzny błysnęły niebezpiecznie w półmroku, kiedy wzmocnił uchwyt, wywołując zdławiony jęk bólu u omegi. – Albo się zamkniesz i będziesz cicho, a ja zrobię to szybko albo zerżnę cię tak, że nie będziesz mógł usiąść przez tydzień. Rozumiesz?

Kisuke natychmiast przestał walczyć, wiotczejąc pod żelaznym uściskiem. Mężczyzna rozciągnął wargi w krzywym uśmiechu, wyraźnie rozbawiony posłuchem, z jakim omega zastosowała się do jego słów.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie jesteś głupi – stwierdził z zadowoleniem. – Teraz zdejmę rękę, a ty pozostaniesz cicho, tak?

Ponad dłonią, którą nadal zakrywał usta chłopca, para zeszklonych i przerażonych szarych oczu wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, kiedy nastolatek sztywno skinął płytko głową na tak. Jednak natychmiast po tym jak mężczyzna zdjął rękę, coś w spojrzeniu omegi się zmieniło, gdy nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia, odezwał się nieco zachrypniętym, ale niewątpliwie hardym tonem.

\- Shiba-sama nie będzie zadowolony z mojej dzisiejszej niedyspozycji. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz wolałbym dłużej nie wystawiać na próbę jego cierpliwości.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się sucho.

\- Myślisz, że cokolwiek obchodzi mnie, co pomyśli o tobie Shiba-sama.

\- Myślę, że na pewno zainteresuje go powód mojej dzisiejszej zwłoki, a ja chętnie mu go wskażę – dodał Kisuke, unosząc głowę. – Może nie rozpoznałbym twojej twarzy, ale z reiryoku nie będę miał problemu.

Sługa aż zaniemówił wściekły, mocniej zaciskając palce na ramionach nastolatka, ale Kisuke z kamienną twarzą zniósł ten pokaz siły. Opłaciło się. Mężczyzna podejmując decyzję, zdecydowanie odepchnął omegę od siebie. Po chwili namysłu spojrzał na niego złośliwie i chwytając go szorstko za podbródek, nachylił się nad nim, oznajmiając szyderczo.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że to koniec. Teraz może ci się wydawać, że jesteś taki ważny, ale wkrótce Shiba-sama znudzi się pieprzeniem ciebie i znów staniesz się nikim. Moja rodzina od pokoleń służy klanowi Shiba. Jak myślisz, czyje słowo będzie wtedy więcej warte, oddanego sługi, czy brudnej dziwki z Rukongai? – I kiedy nastolatek w dalszym ciągu nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, dodał, zaśmiewając się okrutnie pod nosem – na co czekasz? Chyba właśnie śpieszyłeś się zapracować na przychylność Shiba-samy, a może wszystko zmyśliłeś, hm…?

Kisuke wzdrygnął się, zaprzeczając gwałtownie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, pokazując zęby.

\- Zobaczymy, będę miał cię dziś na oku… - rzucił na odchodnym, wyraźnie wątpiąc w prawdomówność omegi.

Kisuke oparł się o ścianę, drżącymi dłońmi naciągając na siebie yukatę. Przez chwilę jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju był jego przyspieszony, nierówny oddech. Złapał się za głowę, wsuwając palce w nadal lekko wilgotne włosy. Musiał wziąć się w garść. Jeśli mężczyzna naprawdę zamierzał spełnić swoją groźbę, jedynym wyjściem było rzeczywiście spędzić tą noc w pokoju Ichigo, aby uwiarygodnić kłamstwo. Jedynym problemem było to, że od pamiętnej nocy, Shiba zbyt zajęty obowiązkami związanymi z nowym stanowiskiem, nie poświęcał mu zbyt wiele uwagi i Kisuke nie był pewien, jak zareaguje na jego napraszanie się o tak późnej porze. O ile w ogóle spędzał noc w rodzinnej posiadłości.

Nie wierząc, że zachowuje się tak nieracjonalnie, nadal zbyt roztrzęsiony, aby zebrać myśli, praktycznie nie mając w głowie żadnego planu, skierował się do pomieszczeń, jakie zajmował Shiba. Ukląkł przed drzwiami, odsuwając na bok panel fusumy. Ichigo podniósł głowę znad dokumentów, które właśnie przeglądał, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami przed stolikiem pokrytym stosem papierów. Kisuke składając przed sobą skierowane do siebie dłonie, ukłonił się.

\- Kisuke…? – Shiba zwrócił się do niego zaniepokojony, obrzucając go badawczym spojrzeniem. – Coś się stało?

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam Shiba-sama – te słowa przyszły mu zupełnie naturalnie, dopiero dalej lekko się zaciął, skonfliktowany ile powinien ujawnić. – Czy… czy może mógłbym, jakoś pomóc? – ostatecznie zapytał kulawo.

Shiba zamachał w powietrzu trzymanymi dokumentami.

\- Z tym bardzo wątpię – prychnął, rzucając papiery na blat.

Przekaz był jasny. Obecność nastolatka była zbędna. Kisuke wbił paznokcie w drewno, jakim wyłożony był korytarz, myśląc gorączkowo, jak przekonać Shibę, żeby pozwolił mu zostać. Ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Nie mając wyboru zaryzykował.

\- Czy mogę tu dziś zostać? – poprosił zdesperowany, dotykając czołem podłogi.

Na wdechu nasłuchiwał reakcji Shiby. Szelest i następujące po nim miękkie kroki, poinformowały go o tym, że Ichigo wstał i zbliżał się właśnie w jego stronę. Shiba kucnął przed nim. Po chwili Kisuke poczuł na ramieniu delikatny dotyk.

\- Cały się trzęsiesz! – zauważył z zaskoczeniem Ichigo, jedną ręką sprawdzając jego czoło, a drugą ściskając lodowate palce. – Jesteś chory? Kisuke, spójrz na mnie.

Nastolatek podniósł głowę, łapiąc zaniepokojone spojrzenie Ichigo.

\- Nie, jestem bezpieczny. Niczym cię nie zarażę Shiba-sama – odpowiedział z automatu, po zmarszczonych brwiach mężczyzny orientując się, że to nie była dobra odpowiedź.

\- Nie masz gorączki – stwierdził Ichigo, przypatrując mu się z zastanowieniem. – Coś się stało, prawda? Chodź, wejdź, o wszystkim mi opowiesz.

Kisuke nie mając wyboru usłuchał, niechętnie siadając naprzeciwko biurka.

\- Zaczekaj chwilę – powiedział Shiba, wychodząc gdzieś na chwilę.

Ale zaraz wrócił, zaskakując omegę, ponieważ zamiast zająć miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka, zdecydował się skrócić dystans, siadając na tatami bezpośrednio koło niego. Również zamiast od razu przejść do rzeczy, pozwolił mu chwilę milczeć, być może dając mu szansę na zebranie myśli, ale dla stanu, w jakim obecnie przebywał umysł Kisuke, niewiele się to zdało.

\- Proszę niczego nie pomijaj. Jeśli stało się coś złego albo ktoś cię niepokoił, chcę znać wszystkie szczegóły – łagodny ton głosu Ichigo wcale go nie uspokoił.

Nastolatek wiedział, że z takimi poleceniami się nie dyskutowało, dlatego z trudem, ale ostatecznie zmusił się, aby pokrótce streścić Shibie przebieg całego dzisiejszego zdarzenia. Każde kolejne zdanie tylko mocniej rozpalało gniew i zimną furię w spojrzeniu Ichigo. Kisuke zgarbił się, starając się obłaskawić Shibę, ale jego pokorna postawa zdawała się jedynie bardziej podsycić wściekłość Ichigo.

W tym momencie do pokoju weszła młoda dziewczyna ze służby, przynosząc zamówioną przez Shibę herbatę. Postawiła przed nimi tacę, rozlewając napar do dwóch kubków. Kisuke nie umknął moment, kiedy jej wzrok ześlizgnął się z trzymanych przed nią naczyń, aby na sekundę z zaciekawieniem rzucić na niego okiem. Jej współczujący wzrok dał Kisuke doskonałe wyobrażenie o tym, jak żałośnie musiał wyglądać, blady i drżący od niedawnych emocji. Jedynym plusem było to, że właśnie zyskał świadka i wiązał spore nadzieje z tym, że dziewczyna po powrocie do kuchni rozpowie, kogo Shiba gościł dziś w swoich pokojach.

Po wyjściu dziewczyny, Ichigo zamknął oczy kilkakrotnie metodycznie wciągając i wypuszczając powietrze, jednocześnie rozmasowując nasadę nosa.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie rozpoznałbyś twarzy, co jednak z energią duchową?

Rzeczywiście Kisuke tak mu powiedział, choć była to tylko półprawda. Cały czas widział bowiem przed oczami twarz mężczyzny i wskazanie sprawcy nie stanowiłoby dla niego problemu. Wolał jednak tego uniknąć, ponieważ w jednej kwestii jego niedoszły gwałciciel miał rację, Kisuke nie miał za plecami żadnego klanu. Z pewnością autorytet Shiby byłby w tym przypadku wystarczający, ale nastolatek nie chciał wykorzystywać go do czegoś tak błahego. W zasadzie do niczego nie doszło, a wyciąganie całej sprawy na światło dzienne, mogło mieć dużo gorsze dalekosiężne skutki. Nie chciał, aby Ichigo występował dla niego przeciwko lojalnemu wobec jego rodziny klanowi. Jego obecna sytuacji już była niepewna, nie było potrzeby nastawiać przeciwko sobie kogokolwiek, kto miał choć odrobinę szlachetnej krwi w swoich żyłach.

\- Przykro mi Shiba-sama, jestem zbyt słaby, aby wyczuć i rozpoznać reiryoku – oznajmił, tym razem nie kłamiąc.

\- Niemożliwe. Wiem, że omegi są mniej świadome duchowo, ale nawet Yuzu, która przecież rozwinęła bardzo małe skrzydła, to potrafi.

Kisuke łudził się, że uda mu się zachować to dla siebie. Nie chciał, aby Shiba dowiedział się, jak bardzo jest uszkodzony. W przeciwieństwie do alf i bet, których manifestacją duszy było ich zanpakutou, omegi miały skrzydła. Zwykle mało okazałe, odpowiednio do ich niewielkiego potencjału. Zgodnie z tradycją niezależnie od wielkości, obwiązywano je ciasno, żeby nie odstawały od pleców i ukrywano pod luźniejszym materiałem, aby nie odznaczały się pod ubraniem. Noszenie skrzydeł luzem uchodziło za nieprzyzwoite.

\- Nie mam skrzydeł – powiedział po prostu Kisuke, chcąc to już mieć za sobą.

\- Ale przecież każda omega… – zaczął Ichigo.

\- Miałem zbyt wysoki poziom reiryoku i w końcu stały się zbyt duże, żeby można je było ukryć. Rodzina uznała, że z tak obscenicznymi skrzydłami mogę okryć ich hańbą i doszli do wniosku, że lepiej będzie zawczasu je wyciąć, nim urosną do pełnej wielkości.

Szok odebrał Shibie mowę. Zamarł z na wpół otwartymi ustami, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem i zgrozą. Kisuke spuścił wzrok upokorzony, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czując echo przeszywającego, rwącego ból, dokładnie nad łopatkami w miejscu dwóch symetrycznych pionowych blizn zdobiących jego plecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sama w to nie wierzę, że tak szybko udało mi się ukończyć kolejny rozdział.  
Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, chociaż wiem... środek tygodnia itp., ale może ktoś znajdzie chwilkę i coś skrobnie :)


	4. Chapter 4

Unohano-taicho wiedziałaby, co robić. Być może nawet nadal nie było za późno, aby uratować datę Kisuke, ale zwracając się do niej w sprawie omegi, niepotrzebnie ściągnąłby na siebie jej uwagę. Ichigo nienawidził się za to, ale wiedzieć, że było za wcześnie, aby się ujawnić. Kosztowało go zbyt wiele trudu, aby dzięki znajomości z najmłodszym dziedzicem, wkraść się w łaski klanu Ryoudoji. Jai może według starszeństwa był dopiero czwarty w kolejce do przejęcia przywództwa po dziadku, ale oczywiście całościowego rodzeństwa wyróżnienia się było największą ambicją. Zazdrościł najstarszemu bratu Beninowi pozycji, która w przypadku do jego, wynikała z przywileju pierworództwa, nie zaś ciężkiej pracy.

Ichigo nawiązał z nim bliższą znajomość na drugim roku w akademii. Wiedział, że Isshin planował sprzymierzyć się z Ryoudoji, rodem, który pomimo tego, że pod względem szlachectwa stał od nich niżej w hierarchii, przez ostatnie stulecie niewyobrażalnie się wzbogacił, zwiększając swoje wykorzystanie. Tego rodzaju sojusz był niewątpliwie korzystny dla obu stron, dlatego Isshinowi zależało na szybkim sfinalizowaniu porozumienia, aby ubiec klan Kuchiki, który również od pewnego czasu na poważnie zaczynał wyrażać chęci do traktowania z Ryoudoji. Klan Shiba miał jednak coś, co przebijało każdą ofertę klanu Kuchiki. Nadal mieli omegę.

Ganryu, obecna głowa klanu Ryoudoji, nie mógł postąpić inaczej, jak przystać na tak hojny dar. Yuzu zasilanie w ich rodzinę z końcem tego roku, przypieczętowując w ten sposób zawarte w sposób zawarte w uzgodnieniu.

Nie było więc w tym nic dziwnego, ze Ichigo chciał się najpóźniej przedstawić czwartemu dziedzicowi, który miał początek rozpocząć naukę w akademii. Było to wyjątkowo mało właściwe ze względu na konwenanse. Raz, że Jai był od niego młodszy, a dwa, że zwyczajnie nie wypadało mu pierwszemu witać się z kimś mniej szlachetnym. Ale dla Ichigo nawiązanie znajomości z czwartym dziedzicem, nawet jeśli twoja właściwa analiza, było jego jedyną szansą na przyjrzenie się bliżej przyszłej rodziny Yuzu. Za kilka miesięcy miał ukończyć akademię, ponieważ z uwagi na swoje umiejętności realizował materiał w trybie przyśpieszonym, nie miał więc czasu podróży na zawracanie sobie głowy bzdurnymi wykorzystanie.

Chyba moment momentu początkowego, z momentu początkowego momentu początkowego, moment wejścia w chwili początkowej. Początkowa ciekawość szybko przerodziła się w powściągliwy podziw i sympatię, a stamtąd poprzez ostrożnie dawkowane zaufanie, Jai powoli zaczął się przed nim otwierać.

Ichigo spojrzał z ciężkim sercem na Kisuke, wracając rzeczywistością. Miał powiązane ręce. Może, gdybyście zobaczyli obrażeń, udałoby mu się coś wymyślić, cokolwiek. Ale uznał, że mogłoby to już być za dużo dla omegi na jeden wieczór. Zmuszenie nastolatka do odsłonięcia przed nim i pokazania mu później po jego skrzydłach mogłoby przynieść więcej szkód niż pożytku. Kisuke zasługiwał na zachowanie mu choćby tej odrobiny własnej godności.

Początkowa wściekłość Ichigo szybko przerodziła się w olbrzymi wyrzut sumienia. Gdyby nie to, że celowo pozwolił rozprzestrzeniać się tym obrzydliwym plotkom, nikt nie odważyłby się położyć choćby palca na omedze, wiedząc, że jest pod jego opieką. Powinien to przewidzieć, zachować większą czujność. Może wtedy nie skończyłby z Kisuke, który, w tak ściskający za serce sposób, przyszedł nieśmiało prosić go o możliwość spędzenia nocy w jego pokoju, bo bał się, że poza nim może zostać zgwałcony.

Ichigo poczuł się, jak najgorszy śmieć, kiedy na twarzy nastolatka odmalowała się autentyczna ulga i wdzięczność, kiedy zrozumiał, że nie zamierzał odesłać go z kwitkiem. Jakby ten oczywisty przejaw ludzkiej życzliwości był czymś wyjątkowym. Ichigo wiedział, przez co przeszedł Kisuke, nie mniej jednak nie przestawało go zaskakiwać, jak bardzo okrucieństwo, którego doświadczył nastolatek, wpłynęło na sposób postrzegania przez niego rzeczywistości.

Ichigo nie był naiwny, aby łudzić się, że jeden wspólny, spontanicznym wieczór spędzony na oglądaniu gwiazd, może cokolwiek zmienić. Dla Kisuke był tylko kolejnym właścicielem i to o dość niejasnych motywach. Z jednej strony pozwalał utrzymywać pozory, że wykorzystuje go seksualnie, z drugiej zaś był zapewne podejrzanie miły. Ale wtajemniczenie go w intrygę nie wchodziło w grę. Na razie będzie musiał poradzić sobie z tym w inny sposób.

W świecie Kisuke nic nie było za darmo. Ichigo przewidując, że z braku lepszej alternatywy, wspólne noce staną się rutyną, postanowił dostarczyć mu powód, sposobność do bycia użytecznym, aby nastolatek mógł na bieżąco spłacać okazaną życzliwość. Chciał w ten sposób zapobiec późniejszym kłopotliwym nieporozumieniom, które mogłyby wyniknąć, gdyby Kisuke żył z dnia na dzień w niepewności, jak i kiedy Ichigo upomni się o spłatę długu.

Spojrzał na nastolatka, który odkąd przyznał, co stało się z jego skrzydłami, zamilkł, zastygając w bezruchu ze spuszczoną głową i gdyby nie cykliczne mimowolne drgnięcie mięśni na szyi, kiedy nerwowo przełykał ślinę, iluzja byłaby kompletna. Nie chcąc tego przedłużać, Ichigo zwrócił się do niego, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi możliwie lekki ton.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś został dziś na noc. Dziękuję, że od razu do mnie z tym przyszedłeś, naprawdę to doceniam.

Kisuke podniósł głowę, a w oczach zamigotało niezadane pytanie. Ichigo zdając sobie sprawę, o co mógł chcieć zapytać nastolatek, dodał po chwili. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz przychodzić tutaj co noc. Poza tym myślę, że moglibyśmy mieć z tego obopólną korzyć – Ichigo pochylił się w jego stronę, uśmiechając się lekko.

Teraz miał pełną uwagę omegi. To był okropny dobór słów. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i spodziewał się, w jakim kierunku od razu musiały poszybować myśli Kisuke, ale Ichigo chciał, żeby nastolatek nie miał wątpliwości, że właśnie przedstawiał mu ofertę.

\- To nic wielkiego, chodzi o masaż. Odkąd zostałem kapitanem, mam tyle spraw na głowie, że nie pogardziłbym odrobiną relaksu, oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz…

\- Oczywiście Shiba-sama, dziękuję za twoją hojność – Kisuke skłonił się, dodając gorliwie – postaram się to zrobić, jak najlepiej umiem.

Ichigo, wiedząc, że nastolatek go obserwuje badając, czy postąpił zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, zmusił się do zachowania neutralnego wyrazu twarzy, spychając w głąb umysłu obrzydzenie, jakie do siebie odczuwał. Chyba jednak nie do końca udało mu się uniknąć lekkiego grymasu, bo coś na kształt paniki odbiło się w szarych oczach Kisuke, nim błyskawicznie się opanował i zapytał uprzejmie, od czego ma zacząć.

\- Od przeglądania tych raportów dostaję już migreny – Ichigo machnął ręką w stronę stosu papierów zalegających na blacie jego biurka. Chyba w tej chwili nie miało znaczenia, że głowa rozbolała go nie od biurokracji, tylko od tłumionej wściekłości, że ktoś pod jego dachem próbował zastraszyć i zgwałcić omegę. – Także, jakbyś coś mógł z tym zrobić byłbym wdzięczny – poprosił, czując, że dodanie tych uprzejmych słów, wcale nie uczyniło łatwiejszym momentu, kiedy wreszcie położył się na podłodze, oczywiście dzięki naleganiom Kisuke z poduszką pod głową, czekając na masaż, jak jakiś próżny drań.

Pierwszy dotyk palców Kisuke, był nieśmiały. Ledwo musnął jego skórę, lekko go łaskocząc. Po chwili jednak nacisk stał się mocniejszy, a kreślone okręgi na skroniach pewniejsze. Ichigo westchnął głęboko. Kisuke miał chłodne dłonie, co w połączeniu z masażem dawało naprawdę przyjemne uczucie. Chyba jego pozytywna reakcja musiała rozwiać resztki wątpliwości nastolatka, ponieważ z większą śmiałością zaczął uciskać nasadę jego nosa, po czym prowadząc palce wzdłuż brwi, kończył na wcieraniu wyciszających okręgów po bokach głowy.

Ichigo zaczął się odprężać. Może był wobec siebie nieco zbyt surowy, w końcu czym był niewinny masaż, w stosunku do tego, czego wymagali od Kisuke jego poprzedni właściciele. Chyba nie stałoby się nic złego, gdyby na chwilę pozwolił sobie odpuścić, zapomnieć o całym tym bałaganie, w który się wplątał. Czuł, jak jego umysł z każdym kolejnym dotykiem robił się przyjemnie niemrawy i senny. Jeszcze chwila i chyba naprawdę by odpłynął, gdyby nie nagła zmiana w ruchach Kisuke. W pewnym momencie nastolatek zaczął przesuwać palce wyżej, wspinając się w górę po uchu, masując z wyraźną świadomością w ruchach. Ichigo westchnął, zaskoczony. Każdy kolejny dotyk zręcznych palców Kisuke wyzwalał w nim nowy dreszcz, który spływał w dół jego ciała, aż mrowiły go palce.

Ichigo natychmiast otrzeźwiał, orientując się, co robi Kisuke. Miał ochotę kategorycznie zakończyć to tu i teraz, ale się zawahał. Nie chciał, żeby nastolatek odebrał to, jako sygnał, że jego usługi są niepożądane albo zrobił coś złego. Może, gdyby Kisuke tylko na tym poprzestał, Ichigo po prostu następnym razem jasno sprecyzowałby, że nie do końca to rozumiał przez słowa relaks. Ale wtedy Kisuke poszedł o krok dalej. Przeciągnął paznokciami po wrażliwej skórze na szyi Shiby, po czym płynnym ruchem wsunął dłonie pod shihakusho, a przynajmniej zamierzał, bo tym razem postanawiając nie czekać, Ichigo zatrzymał go w porę, chwytając jego dłonie.

\- Wystarczy na dzisiaj, dziękuję – powiedział, siadając.

Kątem oka złapał zdezorientowany wyraz na twarzy Kisuke, zanim się opanował i powrócił do swojej zwykłej maski. Ichigo westchnął. Tamtej nocy po raz pierwszy widział nieśmiały uśmiech omegi. Teraz jednak spiętemu i czujnemu nastolatkowi, który nadal siedział sztywno w pozycji seiza na tatami, było tak bardzo daleko do tego stanu. Ichigo wiedział, że powinien wyjaśnić, dlaczego mu przerwał i zapewnić go, że wcale nie oczekiwał od niego tego rodzaju masażu, ale ostatecznie tylko ponownie westchnął i bez słowa skierował się w stronę szafy. Był już zmęczony tą farsą.

Całe szczęście dodatkowy futon nadal tam był. W sumie nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby go zabrakło. W końcu nie należał do zbyt rozrywkowych osób, a słudzy w domu doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Prawdopodobieństwo, że przyprowadzi jakiegoś zbłąkanego kochanka na noc, było równe zeru. Był nawet czas, kiedy Kaien za punkt honoru postanowił sobie, że pomoże mu znaleźć miłość swojego życia. Ichigo od początku nie krył się ze swoją niechęcią do tego pomysłu i to ostatecznie swoim uporem przezwyciężył kuzyna, który był zmuszony się poddać. Kaienowi nie w smak była jednak ta porażka, dlatego nadal co jakiś czas potrafił uraczyć go kolejną poradą randkową. Przez to, że tak rozdmuchał ten problem, Ichigo musiał radzić sobie w akademii z idiotami, którzy nie rozumiejąc pojęcia prywatności, próbowali rozgryźć jego ulubiony typ.

Ichigo szczerze tego nienawidził.

Nie chodziło już nawet o jego znajomych z akademii, którzy byli zbyt wścibscy, ani nawet o samego Kaiena, który w oczywisty sposób się o niego niepokoił, choć pokazywał to w najbardziej wkurzający sposób, nie, chodziło o powód, dlaczego w ogóle się o niego martwił i czemu stanowił tak dobry materiał do plotek dla swoich rówieśników. W końcu był młody, przystojny, silny i szlachetnie urodzony, a co najważniejsze w tym zestawieniu przede wszystkim był młodą, przystojną, silną i szlachetnie urodzoną alfą. Powinien być rozchwytywany i cóż… był.

Tylko Ichigo nigdy nie korzystał z tych ofert. Miał wielu znajomych, ale nigdy nie dawał nikomu złudzeń, że mogłoby to się przerodzić w coś więcej. Stąd wiele osób mylnie zakładało, że jego nieprzystępność wynikała z jego arogancji i zbyt wysokiego mniemania o sobie. A Shiba pozwalał im na to, ponieważ wyjaśnienie było na tyle dalekie od prawdy, że nikomu nie przeszłoby nawet przez myśl, że powodem braku jego życia seksualnego, najzwyczajniej w świecie może być fakt, że nie odczuwał potrzeby bycia z kimś w ten sposób.

To nie tak, że nigdy nie poczuł przy kimś tego czegoś. Na pierwszym roku zwrócił uwagę na jedną dziewczynę, zdecydowanie miała coś w sobie. Lubił ją i wyczuwał, że było to wzajemne. Pierwszy pocałunek nie był może kompletną porażką, ale zaraz zrobiło się dużo bardziej niezręcznie, kiedy dowiedziała się, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Długo zajęło mu jej przekonywanie, że to nie żart i wcale nie chce jej wkręcić. W końcu przyjęła to do wiadomości, ale przez całą drogę powrotną wpatrywała się w niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że alfa w jego wieku nigdy nikogo nie miała.

Później wręcz zaczęła wymagać na nim kolejne pocałunki. Kiedy załapał, o co w tym chodzi, było już całkiem w porządku i musiał przyznać, że to naprawdę nie było złe uczucie, ale ona nie była zadowolona. Próbował dowiedzieć się, co robił źle, ale jedyną jej odpowiedzią było sfrustrowane i pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Dopiero znacznie później, kiedy już dawno ze sobą zerwali, pojął, dlaczego się na niego złościła. Tak bardzo starał się zrobić wszystko poprawnie, że uciekł mu najistotniejszy element tej układanki. Złączona z nim w pocałunku chciała przeżyć miłosne uniesienie, dać się porwać pasji, ale Ichigo nie potrafił jej tego dać. Udawał, ale nie czuł tego, a z pewnością nie tak intensywnie, jak ona i dziewczyna wyczuwała, że jego zaangażowanie nie jest autentyczne.

To był moment, w którym po raz pierwszy Ichigo na poważnie zaczął zadawać sobie pytanie, czy coś mogło z nim być nie tak. Zawsze sądził, że to kwestia charakteru, ale odkąd zaczął zwracać na to większą uwagę, zrozumiał jedno, alfy miały raczej zdrowo wykształcony popęd seksualny i nawet w akademii, gdzie choć zgodnie z regulaminem tego rodzaju incydenty nie były dozwolone, to jednak wybryki alf stosunkowo częściej spotykały się wśród nauczycieli z pobłażliwym traktowaniem, a zlecanym szlabanom bliżej było do zwykłej formalności, niż faktycznej kary.

_Im silniejsza alfa, tym bardziej charakterna_, wielokrotnie słyszał, jak to zdanie bezwiednie pada z ust profesorów, wręcz z melancholią, kiedy jakieś alfie zdarzyło się być trochę bardziej „niesforną”. Jakby parzenie się z kim popadnie i skłonność do przemocy, było czymś zupełnie normalnym. Niech by nawet każdy robił, co tylko mu się żywnie podobało, ale bez tego powszechnego społecznego nagminnego przymrużania oka, jakby alfom już z samej definicji należała się jakaś taryfa ulgowa. I może przynajmniej w akademii rzecz sprowadzała się głównie do bójek albo nocnych schadzek, które, patrząc prawdzie w oczy, były dość niewinnymi przewinieniami, to jednak większy margines tolerancji dla alf naprawdę niepokoił Ichigo.

Te i inne spostrzeżenia zachowywał jednak dla siebie. Jako dziedzic klanu Shiba był rozpoznawalny, ale dzięki swemu ponadprzeciętnemu reiryoku, stał się teraz znanym sławem. Rozgłos był nieunikniony, kiedy dostawało się dołączenia do kilku oddziałów Gotei 13, nawet na rok przed ukończeniem akademii. Ichigo czy tego chciał, czy nie, miał wsparcie do wsparcia i był to winien swojej rodzinie. Ale liczył na to, że kiedy już zdobędzie pozycję, może uda mu się coś zmienić. Na pewno byli gdzieś ludzie, którzy również dostrzegali tą społeczną nierówność.

A potem dowiedział się, że klan, w który dla przypieczętowania sojuszu Yuzu, stoi za nielegalnym handlem omegami w Rukongai i cały jego świat stanął na głowę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziś w nocy ponownie przeczytałam ten rozdział i ilość literówek mnie poraziła. Wkurzyłam się i go usunęłam, ale właśnie jestem po trzykrotnym przeczytaniu i sprawdzeniu go w wordzie...  
Więc oto on, mam nadzieję, że już bez błędów.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo kończył właśnie codzienny trening w swoim oddziale, kiedy wyczuł obecność Kaiena. Jego kuzyn niespecjalnie też starał się ukryć. Obserwował ich z góry, siedząc na ogrodzeniu z podciągniętą pod brodę jedną nogą i drugą puszczoną swobodnie, od czasu do czasu stukając piętą w mur. Ichigo łatwo przyszło zignorowanie tej mało inwazyjnej, jak na Kaiena, obecności. Spokojnie dokończył instruowanie kilku shinigami ze swojego oddziału, którzy mieli problemy z wykonaniem bardziej zdecydowanych i agresywnych ruchów z zanjutsu. Ichigo czuł, że jako bety mogą instynktownie powstrzymywać się przy nim. Po objęciu stanowiska kapitana zauważył, że w przeciwieństwie do alf, które ze względu na jego wysokie reiryoku szybko go zaakceptowały, wiele z bet nadal traktowało go z pewną dozą nieufności. Ichigo jednak wcale nie martwiła konieczność zapracowania sobie na szacunek. Była to raczej miła odmiana po akademii.

Wkrótce trening się zakończył, a koszary oddziału siódmego zaczęły pustoszeć, gdy każdy pośpieszył do własnych obowiązków.

\- Odpowiedzialność ci służy kuzynie – Kaien zaśmiał się z wdziękiem, lądując niecały metr od Ichigo.

Kąciki ust Ichigo drgnęły w uśmiechu na tę pochwałę, kiedy przechylił głowę, wątpiąc, że fatygował się tu tylko po to, aby dać mu komplement. – Dzięki, ale jakoś wątpię w bezinteresowność twojej wizyty…

Uśmiech Kaiena nieco się zachwiał.

\- Nic podobnego – zamachał rękami, choć jego uśmiech bez względu na wyraźne starania w najlepszym razie pozostał nieco niezręczny. Pomimo swojego niefrasobliwego stylu bycia, Kaien nie bez powodu został wicekapitanem. Na wskroś rodzinny i przyjacielski, potrafił być przerażająco spostrzegawczy i zadaniowy, kiedy sytuacja tego od niego wymagała. Teraz też, kiedy na niego patrzył, Ichigo nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jest przesłuchiwany. Mogło chodzić tylko o jedno, ale nie zamierzał mu tego ułatwiać.

W przeciągającej się niezręcznej ciszy twarz Kaiena nabrała nieco kwaśnego wyrazu, lecz gdy ponownie się odezwał, jego słowa zabrzmiały bardziej niezręcznie niż oskarżająco.

\- Nie chcę byś źle mnie zrozumiał. Nawet trochę mi ulżyło, że nareszcie pozwoliłeś sobie trochę odpuścić. Wiem, że w akademii cały swój czas poświęciłeś na naukę, całkowicie ignorując swoje potrzeby... – Kaien odchrząknął niezręcznie. Spojrzał w górę, jakby szukał odpowiednich słów. – Ichigo, to normalne, że alfa z taką mocą, jak ty... Po prostu, nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie zaczniesz się z kimś spotykać. Na pewno poznałeś w akademii wielu znajomych, którzy byliby bardziej niż chętni, aby spędzić z tobą noc.

\- Nie mam czasu na związki – Ichigo wzruszył ramionami, lekko marszcząc brwi.

Kaien aż zaniemówił, odchylając głowę do tyłu, jakby nie dowierzał, że te słowa wyszły z ust jego kuzyna. – Zostałeś lepiej wychowany – szepnął wreszcie.

\- Tak, może jeszcze powiedz, że przez mojego ojca. – Ichigo prychnął, oznajmiając bez sentymentu.

Nie było tajemnicą, że Isshin często nie znajdował wspólnego języka z synem, ale to nie miało w tej chwili żadnego znaczenia. Kaien, otrząsając się z chwilowego szoku, stanął prościej, obrzucając go ostrym spojrzeniem, nie kryjąc swojego oburzenia.

\- Kisuke jest pod twoją opieką. Powinieneś o niego dbać, a nie go krzywdzić!

\- Rozmawiałeś o tym z Isshinem?

Sposób, w jaki Ichigo bez nawet najmniejszej refleksji przeszedł do pytania, ignorując i nie odnosząc się nawet słowem do wykrzyczanych mu w twarz zarzutów sprawiło, że w Kaienie coś się zagotowało.

\- Naprawdę? Tylko to cię w tej chwili obchodzi. – zrobił krok naprzód, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem, kiedy wypełniła go sprawiedliwa wściekłość. Nie pojmował, w którym momencie jego kuzyn stał się tak nieczuły i wyrachowany.

Wyglądając, jakby był myślami daleko stąd, Ichigo skinął z namysłem głową. – To znaczy, że nie wie – mruknął do siebie pod nosem.

Po tym Kaien chciał już tylko sięgnąć po swoje zanpakutou i siłą wybić swojemu kuzynowi dziwną znieczulicę, tak niepodobną do młodego mężczyzny, którego wydawało mu się, że zna. Wtedy Ichigo złapał go nagle za ramię, wzdychając ciężko i przeciągle z samych głębi płuc. Była to tak nieoczekiwane i wyjątkowo szczere, że Kaien mimo wszystko się zawahał.

A potem grymas wykrzywił twarz Ichigo i wrażenie znikło w jednej chwili.

\- Nie potrzebuję przyzwoitki, Kaien. Pomimo pochmurnego i zdecydowanego oblicza, wyraźną trudność sprawiło Ichigo sprostanie jego palącemu spojrzeniu. – Czy Kisuke w jakikolwiek sposób dał ci do zrozumienia, że doczegokolwiek go przymuszam...

\- O nie! Nie waż się myśleć, że to cokolwiek tłumaczy. Kisuke może się zgodził, co ja mówię, pewnie nawet sam to zaproponował, ale jeśli naprawdę nie widzisz, że zrobił to tylko z wdzięczności i żeby pozostać w twoich łaskach, to chyba kompletnie straciłeś rozum. – Kaien pochylił się groźnie, wyrzucając z siebie słowo za słowem. Kilka kropel śliny wylądowała na twarzy Ichigo, jednak Shiba nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby je wytrzeć, uparcie stojąc na swoim miejscu. Jedynie coś w jego spojrzeniu stwardniało, kiedy zmierzył kuzyna dziwnie odległym i smutnym spojrzeniem. Kaien był jednak już zbyt mocno pogrążony w swojej złości, by zwrócić na to uwagę.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego dramatyzujesz. Czy naprawdę stanie się coś złego, jeśli od czasu do czasu pozwolę mu odwdzięczyć się za okazaną mu przez nasz klan życzliwość – wtrącił Ichigo.

Kaien sapnął, oniemiały z powodu zuchwałości swojego kuzyna.

\- Yoruichi ci zaufała. Jeśli nie ze względu na Kisuke, powinieneś chociaż postarać się ze względu na nią!

Mięśnie w szczęce Ichigo drgnęły, kiedy nieznacznie uniósł podbródek, nieśpiesznie, niczym w zwolnionym tempie przechylając głowę na bok z wbitym w niego nieruchomym intensywnym spojrzeniem. Ostrzeżenie było jasne, choć nadal subtelne. W zupełności jednak wystarczyło, aby Kaien poczuł chłód spływający mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zastygł, nagle stając się zbyt świadomym swojego otoczenia. W ciszy, która zapadła, jedynym dźwiękiem stał się jego własny świszczący oddech, kiedy z zaschniętym gardłem wpatrywał się w Ichigo, którego postać falowała niczym miraż od kłębiącego się pod jego skórą reiatsu. Kaien wpatrywał się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami, nie śmiąc choćby mrugnąć. Jego palce drgnęły w gotowości, kiedy przezwyciężając miażdżące odrętwienie, w głowie przywoływał już słowa pierwszego kidou.

A potem Ichigo tak po prostu odzyskał nad sobą panowanie w jednej sekundzie, ucinając budującą się w powietrzu gęstą atmosferę zagrożenia. Wypuścił drżący oddech przez nos, rozluźniając się i robiąc krok do tyłu.

\- Będę delikatniejszy, dobrze? – Ichigo przeczesał palcami włosy, brzmiąc na pokonanego, jednocześnie lekko zmęczonego. – Tylko przestań mnie już umoralniać. Poza tym, mam jeszcze sporo do zrobienia, więc jeśli to wszystko, to wolałbym już zająć się swoimi obowiązkami.

Kaien skinął mu sztywno głową, nie ufając jeszcze swojemu głosowi. Ichigo, jakby obawiając się, że może się z nim nie zgodzić, pożegnał się szybko, a potem używając shunpo zniknął, oddalając się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

Kaien oparł spoconą dłoń o rękojeść swojego zanpaktou.

_Zbyt łatwo było zapomnieć, jak potężny był Ichigo._

***

Kisuke wielokrotnie rozważał możliwość spędzenia tej nocy samotnie, poza pokojem Shiby, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się pozostać przy nowym porządku, który miał nadzieję, że mógłby stać się rutyną, jeśli tylko alfa nadal nie uważałby jego towarzystwa za uciążliwego. Minął już tydzień i Shiba nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Po pierwszym niezręcznym masażu, z którego był wyraźnie niezadowolony, Kisuke już niemal oswoił się z myślą, że stracił swoją szansę na przypodobanie się alfie. Dlatego przez następne noce czekał w gotowości, obawiając się, że nie stać go na kolejną porażkę.

Ale Shiba każdej nocy zamieniał z nim tylko parę słów i przez dłuższy czas nie mogąc usnąć leżał na futonie, wpatrując się w sufit, po czym wzdychając, obracał się na drugi bok, zwykle zasypiając po kilku minutach. Dzieliła ich zaledwie długość ramienia. Była to najmniejsza odległość, na jaką przystał Shiba, po tym jak go o to poprosił. Przez wszystkie te noce mężczyzna nie zrobił absolutnie nic, aby w jakikolwiek sposób wykorzystać tę bliskość. Wręcz przeciwnie, momentami wydawał się tym nieco skrępowany, co do reszty myliło Kisuke. Potem jednak zwykle twarz alfy przybierała grymas, który Kisuke nauczył się odczytywać, jako znużenie, czasem irytację. Ale, niestety, przez większość czasu nie było to takie proste. Shiba był trudny do rozszyfrowania, co czyniło go nieprzewidywalnym, a przez to niebezpiecznym. Nie dawało to Kisuke spokoju. To była podstawa, aby umieć odczytywać nastroje i sygnały pana. Bez tego bardzo łatwo było popełnić błąd.

Kisuke stanął niezdecydowany przed pokojem. Przez fusumę nie prześwitywało żadne światło, bardzo możliwe więc, że Shiba nie wrócił jeszcze do posiadłości. Uznając, że lepiej się upewnić, uklęknął w progu. Zawahał się z palcami na panelu, niepewny, jak oznajmić swoje przybycie, ale pamiętając o skłonności Shiby do bezpośredniości, zdecydował się na coś prostego, choć pełnego szacunku.

\- Shiba-sama mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam.

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Kisuke podniósł się, zamierzając odejść i wrócić za jakiś czas, kiedy usłyszał kroki. Nie chciał znów natknąć się na kogoś z rodziny. Nie po tym, jak zgodnie z tym, co polecił mu Shiba, nie zaprzeczając ani nie potwierdzając, pozwolił Kaienowi na wyciągnięcie własnych wniosków, co do ciemnych siniaków okalających jego nadgarstki. To samo w sobie było dziwne polecenie, ale to nie do Kisuke należało podważanie racjonalności rozkazów. Tym bardziej nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak nieswojo poczuł się, kiedy Kaien doszedł do oczywistych wniosku, że tym, kto go zranił, był Ichigo.

Odgłos kroków stawał się wyraźniejszy i gdy wydawało się, że ktoś zaraz wyjdzie zza rogu, Kisuke zrobił coś zupełnie irracjonalnego. Nie myśląc, rozsunął panel fusumy, bezdźwięcznie wślizgując się do środka. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy usłyszał, jak osoba mija pokój. Nie zatrzymała się, ani nie zrobiła nic podejrzanego, mimo to serce Kisuke jeszcze przez chwilę tłukło się szaleńczo w jego klatce piersiowej. Kompletnie zagubiony w tym, co przed chwilą zrobił, rozejrzał się niepewnie po zasnutym ciemnością pokoju. Wystarczyła sekunda, aby zrozumieć, że nie jest sam. Zamarł, bojąc się nawet głośniej oddychać. Przez rozsunięte shoji dostrzegł zarys sylwetki Shiby. Stał na engawie, pochylony, z łokciami wspartymi na poręczy.

Powinien się wycofać i to natychmiast. Póki Shiba nie zauważył jego wtargnięcia. Z narastającą pilnością Kisuke odkrył z przerażeniem, że nie może się ruszyć. Zdając sobie sprawę, że ma słaby atak paniki, chwycił dłońmi przeciwne rękawy yukaty, mocno zaciskając palce na materiale i niemal boleśnie przyciągając skrzyżowane ramiona do piersi. Była to dziwaczna i niewygodna pozycja, która pomogła mu na chwilę się rozproszyć i skupić na wyrównaniu oddechu. Oczywiście taki spektakl nie mógł ujść uszom Shiby, dlatego kiedy podniósł głowę, mężczyzna stał już w progu, wpatrując się w niego ze swojego miejsca. Niestety, z powodu światła księżyca dochodzącego z zewnątrz, cała twarz Shiby pozostała w cieniu, na niekorzyść Kisuke, który nie mógł rozeznać, czy swoją bezczelnością ściągnął na siebie jego gniew.

Jednak, kiedy Shiba się odezwał, w jego głosie nie było nawet śladu irytacji.

\- W porządku Kisuke?

\- Przepraszam Shiba-sama! – rzucił się na kolana, nadal zbyt niespokojny, by myśleć trzeźwo. – Nie powinienem wchodzić bez pytania, błagam o wybaczenie.

\- Ktoś cię przestraszył?

\- Nie, Shiba-sama – odpowiedział i skrzywił się, słysząc niepewność we własnym głosie. Zacisnął zęby, tłumiąc własną frustrację. Potrafił być zdecydowanie lepszy niż to. Ichigo był wobec niego nad wyraz wyrozumiały, ale i on musiał mieć jakieś granice. Kisuke nie planował ich przekraczać. Nie dzisiaj i nie w najbliższej przyszłości, dlatego podniósł się na nogi, starając się wyglądać na pewniejszego niż się czuł. – W czym mogę ci dziś służyć Shiba-sama?

\- Właściwie, jeśli nie jesteś śpiący, chciałbym, żebyś do mnie dołączył.

\- Oczywiście Shiba-sama – słowa łatwo zsunęły się z jego języka, kiedy ruszył w jego stronę.

Głos Shiby brzmiał jakoś inaczej. Kisuke nie zwrócił na to wcześniej uwagi, ale teraz usłyszał to wyraźnie. Jakby był stłumiony. Być może był przeziębiony? Dopiero wyszedł na zewnątrz i po raz pierwszy właściwie przyjrzał się twarzy Shiby, powód stał się oczywisty. Otworzył usta w zaskoczeniu, wpatrując się w pokiereszowane oblicze mężczyzny. Cała twarz ubrudzona była w smugach krwi, które nie wytarte z należytą starannością na czas, zaczynały już miejscami przysychać. Miał złamany nos, a na skroni formował się brzydki siniak wielkości pięści. Mimo to Shiba wyglądał zaskakująco radośnie, kiedy rzucając mu spojrzenie z ukosa, oznajmił z przekornym uśmiechem.

\- Yoruichi nie spodobało się to, jak cię traktuję.

Kisuke zamilkł w konsternacji, nie pojmując wyraźnego samozadowolenia promieniującego od Shiby. Yoruichi-san właśnie pobiła go za coś, czego nawet nie zrobił. Owszem, Kisuke dostał polecenie sugerowania, że Ichigo go wykorzystuje, choć dotąd sądził, że chodzi o jakieś zwykłe przechwałki. Teraz jednak już sam nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Albo Shiba Ichigo tracił rozum, albo Kisuke był zbyt głupi, aby dostrzec w tym planie jakiekolwiek potencjalne korzyści.

\- Wiem, że masz pytania – jakby podejrzewając, jakimi torami muszą błądzić teraz jego myśli, Shiba zwrócił się do niego bezpośrednio, skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę. Cień uśmiechu, który nadal czaił się w kącikach jego ust, pomógł Kisuke poczuć się nieco pewniej, nawet pod tak uważną obserwacją. – Początkowo nie planowałem nikogo w to wtajemniczać, ale potrzebuję, abyś mi zaufał, a to stanie się tylko wtedy, jeśli będę z tobą szczery.

Kisuke nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Po tym, jak spędził jedną z najwspanialszych nocy na dachu z pijanym Shibą, doszedł do wniosku, że mężczyzna należał do tej kategorii ludzi, która potrafi się rozluźnić i zabawić tylko pod wpływem alkoholu, bez niego pozostając przez większość czasu znużonym lub sfrustrowanym rzeczywistością.

\- Ufam ci Shiba-sama – Kisuke skłamał odruchowo. O wiele łatwiej było powiedzieć to z przekonaniem, kiedy przed oczami miał tamtą noc.

\- Cieszę się – mężczyzna odpowiedział, nie wyglądając ani na przekonanego, ani na złego, że go okłamał. Usiadł, zachęcając go ruchem ręki, aby zrobił to samo. Kiedy Kisuke zajął miejsce obok niego, Shiba spojrzał na niego z namysłem. – Chciałbym zaproponować pewien… układ. Prawda za prawdę. Najpierw ty zadajesz pytanie, a ja odpowiadam, potem moja kolej. Tylko jedno pytanie każdego wieczoru. Co ty na to?

Kisuke skinął głową, a potem widząc, że Shiba nadal obserwuje go uważnie, odchrząknął i potwierdził głośno. – Dobrze, zgadzam się.

Shiba uśmiechnął się. Kisuke postarał się to odwzajemnić, starając się nadać swojej twarzy nieco radośniejszy i podekscytowany wyraz, jakby naprawdę mu zależało. Nie był głupi. Może jeszcze nie wiedział, po co Shiba wymyślił tę naiwną wymówkę, aby móc go przepytywać, ale nie zamierzał tracić czujności. Nie, kiedy pokusa, aby tym razem komuś naprawdę, uwierzyć była tak kusząca.

\- A więc, o co chciałbyś mnie zapytać? – rozpoczął Shiba nieświadomy wewnętrznych rozterek Kisuke. – Śmiało, pytaj o co chcesz, nie będę zły.

Zapewnienie zabrzmiało tak szczerze i naturalnie, że świadoma rezygnacja z komfortu, który został mu zaoferowany z taką łatwością sprawiła Kisuke niemal fizyczny ból. To było zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe. I choć Kisuke wiedział, że tak w istocie musiało być, nie potrafił odegnać uczucia niezrozumiałej nostalgii. Nie wiedział, jak można było tęsknić za czymś, czego się nigdy nie doświadczyło, ale nie potrafił inaczej wytłumaczyć dziwnego ucisku w żołądku.

Odetchnął, starając skupić się na teraźniejszości. Jego pytanie nie mogło być zbyt banalne, inaczej Shiba mógłby pomyśleć, że nie traktuje tego poważnie. Zerknął na mężczyznę. Nie powinien kazać mu tyle czekać. Nawet w bladym świetle księżyca twarz Shiby wyglądała boleśnie. Oczy Kisuke rozszerzyły się nagle, kiedy coś sobie uświadomił. Odwrócił głowę, gotowy zadać swoje pytanie.

\- Dlaczego… Shiba-sama przepraszam, że o to pytam, ale dlaczego się nie wyleczysz?

\- To doskonałe pytanie – pochwalił go mężczyzna, uśmiechając się niemal entuzjastycznie. Kisuke poruszył się niespokojnie, nie przyzwyczajony do tak swobodnie dawanej aprobaty. – Rzeczywiście masz rację mógłbym wyleczyć to prostym kidou, ale potrzebuję wymówki, aby porozmawiać z kimś z czwartego oddziału.

Cóż, brzmiało to bardzo prawdopodobnie, ale Kisuke wątpił, aby ta informacja mogła być wyjątkowo cenna. Nie mniej jednak poczuł ulgę, że trafił z pytaniem.

\- Hm… czyli teraz moja kolej – Shiba zamyślił się, choć zrobił to zbyt teatralne, aby Kisuke uwierzył, że nie miał przygotowanego pytania już dużo wcześniej. Może to wszystko zostało zaaranżowane właśnie dla tego momentu, choć osobiście wydawało mu się to całkowitą stratą sił i czasu. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie przepracowanego, tym bardziej Kisuke nie rozumiał, po co miałby zadawać sobie taki trud.

Ale może powinien już przywyknąć, że Shiba miał w zwyczaju go zaskakiwać.

– Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, kiedy będziemy tutaj tylko we dwóch, żebyś nie zwracał się do mnie jako Shiba, tylko zamiast tego używał mojego imienia?

Zmieszanie musiało chyba pokazać się na jego twarzy, bo Shiba dodał po chwili cicho, niemal miękko, jakby obawiał się, że Kisuke mu odmówi. – Oczywiście, jeśli tylko chcesz.

Kisuke podniósł wzrok, z zaskoczeniem odnajdując w oczach alfy lustrzane odbicie własnej niepewności.

\- Tak… Sh… Ichigo-sama – poprawił się, tuszując swoją niepewność niezręcznym uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze, możemy od tego zacząć – stwierdził łagodnie Ichigo, podnosząc wzrok nad horyzont.

Kisuke westchnął cicho, również przetaczając wzrokiem po ciemnym niebie. To była pochmurna noc. Nie było widać gwiazd. Czasem jednak wystarczała sama świadomość, że są.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze :)

**Author's Note:**

> Podsumowując, (bo komuś mogło się to zamieszać) Ichigo ma tu 25 lat, Kisuke 17, a Yoruichi 31.  



End file.
